GA: A Reparable Destiny
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —[Post-canon] Ruka makes a firm request. Natsume has something important to tell Mikan. Mikan, on the other hand, is overwhelmed. Why is this all happening at once? NatsumeღMikan; RukaღHotaru. [Ongoing]


**GA: A Reparable Destiny**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** [Post-canon] Ruka makes a firm request. Natsume has something important to tell Mikan. Mikan, on the other hand, is overwhelmed. Why is this all happening at once? Mainly Natsume/Mikan and Ruka/Hotaru. [Ongoing]

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed. May contain amateurish mistakes. Also, there is a possibility of twists and turns and bending of facts. Be prepared. This is post-canon, meaning that this fic contains the continuation of the last chapter of the manga. Additionally, since they are already sixteen years old, they will be slightly mature and a little bit different. I will make sure that they won't be OOC, though, because that would be just wrong since this is based on canon, after all.

This is my first GA fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana owns it.

**Authoress' Note:** I apologize for the fact that the summary does not seem very appealing. I honestly do not know how to place my storyline into 300 characters. If the summary can only contain about 500 or more characters, then maybe I'd be able to give a significantly interesting overview.

But enough of that. I just want to tell you all that this storyline just popped into my head one day, and I couldn't not write it instantly. Forgive me if it is full of errors and plot-holes and the like, because I am still an amateur. But I do hope that you will all enjoy it.

Anyway, for clarifications, just tell me in your review or PM me if you like. If there's anything I missed, inform me and I'll get right to it. I promise.

Now, on to the story.

* * *

**Gakuen Alice II**: A Reparable Destiny

**Chapter I**

Difficult Request, Difficult Decision

* * *

THE SURROUNDINGS WENT QUIET. The birds didn't stop their chirping, though, as did the gentle lapping of the waves in the sea.

Mikan stared at Ruka, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Ruka... pyon...?"

Natsume gave a soft sigh. "Ruka," he said flatly, placing his hands inside his pockets as he regarded his best friend carefully. "Explain."

Ruka lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Mikan, Natsume, but I strongly think that I should go alone."

Mikan's eyes welled up with tears. "But... Ruka-pyon... Why?"

"Mikan... It's too dangerous," Ruka said softly. "You have no alice, remember? And Natsume..." He turned towards the dark-haired boy who was staring at him intently, as if trying to figure him out. "In your current condition, it's dangerous for you, too. I'm the only one who can do this. I will be the one to go with Nodacchi-sensei."

Mikan clenched her hands into fists. "But Ruka-pyon... Have you forgotten that Hotaru is my best friend? She sacrificed herself for me! She and Subaru-senpai... They are both in danger because of me! And you're telling me that I shouldn't go save them? I—"

"Polka dots." Natsume held her by the wrist, preventing her from getting any closer to Ruka. "Stop."

Mikan turned her head towards Natsume, her eyes wide in confusion. "Natsume...?"

He shook his head at her slightly, his crimson-red eyes set. "Let him do it."

"What? Natsum—" Mikan started, indignant.

"Do you really think that Imai would be happy if you disappeared in the process of finding her? Won't it cross her mind that her sacrifice would be in vain?" he told her, straightforward and quiet.

"But I won't—"

"And I'm sure that once you find her, you'll do everything-anything-even if it's rash and absolutely careless, just to save her. So, having thought about it now, I will not allow you to go."

Mikan's eyes blazed with fury. "It's perfectly natural to do something like that! And just who are you to tell me that I am allowed to do something or not?"

"Your fiancé, that's who."

Despite her fury, Mikan's cheeks turned red, flustered and embarrassed at how casually he'd said it.

Right in front of... Shiki and the HSP.

And they were both staring at Natsume with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"N—Natsume!" Mikan squeaked out. "W—Wh—"

"I apologize, Mikan, but..." Shiki spoke up quietly. "...I think Natsume's right."

Mikan stared at him incredulously. "Shiki-san?"

"I, too, have to agree with Natsume," Kazumi said in the same quiet tone that Shiki had.

"Uncle—"

"Mikan," Ruka said softly, hesitance shining in his eyes, "you can still help save Imai-san."

Mikan said nothing, but he knew that she was listening.

He took a deep breath. "Since you're going to the Academy, you can research and find out how to get Imai-san out of the depths of time."

"But..." Mikan's voice was small like a child's. "How can I communicate with you?"

Ruka smiled knowingly. "With those things in your hand."

She looked thoroughly confused for a moment before directing her gaze down to her now-open palm.

"Hotaru's mushrooms..." she whispered.

"That's right."

Mikan hesitated, contemplating what she should do in this situation. Should she just let Ruka go after Hotaru? Should she just stay here and be productive? Should she just... wait?

But that was impossible. She badly wanted to see Hotaru right now. She wanted—no, _needed_—to see her best friend. She needed to see for herself that she was all right.

_Hotaru..._

"I... care about her too, Mikan," Ruka said, his voice quiet and soft with no traces of insincerity or pretense. "I want to save her, too. And I also care about you and Natsume. I don't want anything to happen to you two if something ever goes wrong."

"But you don't care what'll happen to you?" Natsume remarked snarkily, though his tone held a worried, angry edge to it.

Ruka shook his head. "No. Like Mikan, I'll do everything it takes to bring Imai-san and Imai-senpai back safe and sound, but I will try not to lose myself in the process. I can't make any promises though, but I will really try my best."

Silence lapsed in the surroundings. The tense atmosphere between the three was unnerving, especially for the spectators. Some fidgeted restlessly in their position, some heads were lowered, and some were gazing at different directions.

But then Mikan broke the silence. "Ruka-pyon." There was something in her voice that made them stiffen slightly.

Ruka treaded carefully. "Yes?"

A slow, sad smile played on Mikan's lips as she took Ruka's hand into hers and placed one of the mushrooms onto it. "Be careful."

* * *

**»xxx«**

* * *

HER ROOM WAS NEAT and clean, covered with pastel-pink wallpaper and a few rose paintings. At the corner was a comfy-looking bed with Bear asleep on it, and all the furniture around her weren't something to be waved off as simple or ordinary.

Her uncle had told her that he had her room arranged specially for her and that she wouldn't have any worries or concerns about the quality.

And he was right.

Feeling a wave of mild exhaustion strike her, she sat on the couch across the room, laying her head on the armrest and closing her eyes.

The door opened slowly, then it closed. She heard footsteps approaching her, but she paid no heed to them. She already knew who it was.

He sat himself beside her, and she could feel the heat radiating from his body naturally, the reason for this because of his immense affinity to his alice. He was hot-headed at times like raging flames, but he was mostly calm and relaxed like a quiet fire. Sometimes he was sly like licking flames, but he was mostly quiet, introverted, and soft like a gentle fire lighting a candle.

He was his alice, and that part of him was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"What is it?" she asked softly, still not opening her eyes. "Why have you come here, Natsume?"

She could feel his posture go slightly rigid for a reason she didn't know. Puzzled, she opened her eyes and straightened up, only to find herself in very close proximity with him, making her catch her breath. He was staring at her intently with his deep crimson eyes, causing her cheeks to redden due to the intensity of his gaze.

"W—What are you staring at me like that for?" she stammered, feeling a bit flustered.

He didn't break eye-contact with her as he spoke. "I have something to tell you," he said quietly.

She sensed the seriousness of his tone and a small frisson of apprehension built itself up in the pit of her stomach. "Tell me. What is it?"

He let out a pained sigh. "Let's break the engagement."

"Huh?" Confusion clouded her brain, causing her thoughts to spin in different directions. "W—What are you saying?"

"...It would only hurt you more if we keep it on."

Tears unwillingly pooled in her eyes. "Why? I thought... I—I thought you love me."

"I do love you." His voice sounded pained. "That's why I'm making this decision."

"I—I don't understand..."

"Mikan." He leaned closer to her until their noses touched, his gaze averted. "Fate had made me die, and fate is punishing me for twisting the events."

She was still confused, but she let him talk until he got to the point.

"Mikan... Time saved me, so it should be right and fair that time will also be the one to bring upon a curse." He exhaled. "As time passes, as days and months go by... my memories will fade."

Mikan's lips parted in shock. "W—What?" she whispered disbelievingly. "B—But that's—"

"Everything has a price, Polka." The light tone of his voice on the last word did not ease her fear. "And now I'm paying for it."

* * *

**»xxx«**

* * *

THE DISTORTED SPACE AROUND him didn't help matters much, like for example his nervousness. He was a bit fidgety, and his mind screamed at him that it wasn't mentally prepared yet.

But he paid no heed to it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nodacchi's gaze was straight, but his words were directed towards Ruka.

After heaving a deep breath, the latter did not hesitate.

"_Yes_."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** Please do give some feedback. :)


End file.
